rttest2fandomcom-20200214-history
RT3StatisticsPackageWishList
Write your enhancements and wishes to contrib RT3StatisticsPackage, try to clarify as much as possible the intended goal. ToDo list for 0.1.7 (once 0.1.6 is released): * Take the query logic for each report and put it into a component called Query that can be called from the index.html, Results.tsv and Chart. * Have the Query component build an array of result hashes that can then be passed into a new component like ResultsAsTable that would do all the table logic. It should accept parms that specify the type of chart and controls, and should generate all of those elements. * Add Results.tsv, etc for all reports. * Integrate the TimedWorked report from the Wiki. Enhancements: * Parametric time periods (daily, weekly, monthly, yearly); Under Investigation (monthly will be supported for some charts in v0.1.6 - KFH) Wish List: * Basic instructions on how to install the statistics package on a Windows setup (Is it compatable / what is needed to make it work etc.) * number of tickets at (selectable) status, by user * some screen shots would be nice. thanks! * make the drop down lists have the current queue selected. So for instance, in Tickets per Day, the drop down always shows the first queue in the list, so if you pick the second queue, hit go, decide you want to see more days, change the days number, hit go, you're back at the first queue again. Queues which are currently selected will no longer appear in the drop down at all - Will appear in the next release - RE (Should be in 0.1.6 - KFH) * Make dropdowns Multi select Completed - Will appear in next release - RE * Tickets/Custom Field, with parametric Custom field and Custom field Value; * Makefile-style install, like RTFM Under development along with a Windows installer * Reports by requestor (exact email and just the domain name) * Include the month in the "Resolution" chart - if looking at 60 days of data, it's confusing Fixed in version 3.0.14 - if further functionaily is required, please clarify further * In the time to resolve display, provide a total time to resolve for the displayed data Completed - Will appear in the next release - RE * In Time to Resolve, provide average time to resolve in selected date range Completed - Will appear in the next release - RE * Break out Time to resolve by user (allow to be disabled overall, may be illegal in some countries) Under development - RE * Figure out what's going on with the "general" queue, charts seem to also show for "General" (may be fixed already) Problem reduced but still there - still under investigation * Change the way that "Statistics" is added to the tab, to meet what's outlined in AJ's post of 1/21/2004 which Jesse aggreed with on the same day. (AJ may have diff) * Allow setting security on who can see statistics (AJ may have diff) Users should only be able to see stats for queues they have permission to. If further functionality required, please clarify. * Ability to select data for any of the tabs within a specific date range for viewing historical information Completed - Will appear in the next release - RE * Ability to select data to display by ticket status, showing just a single status instead of multiple and make it multi selectable Under development - RE * Ability to export data to CSV from the various tabs * Ability to select Custom fields and report on them Under investigation but likely to be very difficult to do * Report on "Time Worked" by queue and day - How much time was added to the "Time Worked" field of each ticket in a queue by day. ** I'm working on this one, nearly finished. -- AndyHarrison, Dec 8, 2004 *** Test version here in RT3StatisticsPackageTimeWorked -- AndyHarrison, Dec 9, 2004 * Example screenshots/reports in package documentation. * Update for RT 3.6 branch. Some threads on the mailing list (reference) * Feature suggestion list for Statistics * Statistics Callback Functions or Wishes that have been granted * Document exactly what packages are required to make it work, check during install (like test-dependencies) See README for version 3.0.14 * Display the Y axis in something other than seconds Fixed in version 3.0.14 * Smarter labelling for X axis, gets crowded when there are a lot of data points Both X and Y Axis now have labels detailing what they are showing (version 3.0.14)